


Welcome Back, Viking

by grlkat



Category: Supernatural, True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Beads, Human!Seric, M/M, Rimming, Seric - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grlkat/pseuds/grlkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human!AU. Sam’s missed Eric while he was away so when he gets back Thanksgiving, he’s sure to have something exciting for him to celebrate his return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Back, Viking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [octomoosey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octomoosey/gifts), [chemicalburnfromthespiralperm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalburnfromthespiralperm/gifts).



> Unbeta'd.

"Okay, okay, wait. I just got here." Eric shrugged off his trench coat, gently pushing Sam away as the brunet tried to hover around him. His suitcase was still between them and Eric just really wanted to have two seconds to recover from his flight back.

"But....But..."

"Why are you in such a rush? You have the turkey finishing up, right? It is alright, then. The others will not be here for a while."

"No.... Eric, I-" Sam bit his lip then, shifting from one foot to the other before he let out a shuddery breath and simply walked to the dining room, his mind apparently made up with something. The blond's face contorted in confusion before he followed after toeing off his shoes, wondering what in the world was going on with his partner.

Suddenly, Sam's fidgeting made sense.

The fine china that they were supposed to be setting out for their family was still in its place in the large cabinet, the silverware on a simple plate on the counter below, but what really caught Eric's attention was what Sam had left on the table. Or well, who.

His shirt had been left in the entryway and he was currently sitting on the table shimmying out of his pants, long legs giving him trouble in a way that normally would've had Eric sending him a soft fond smile if not for the reason why he was doing it. Suddenly, Sam was leaning back on the dark wood table, feet planted firmly, exposing himself to Eric's gaze.

"My God, Sam." The Winchester had the grace to blush before huffing and tossing his hair back to get it away from his face and then shooting Eric a soft smile.

"I wanted to welcome you back properly before the others got here. Figured this was a good way to do it,” He explained, voice rough now that Eric was paying attention to everything.

As in, everything.

“Sam…. Is that….” He opened his mouth but all he could do was stammer before simply shuffling forward and plopping down on the lone seat that had been left by the table. Almost immediately, Sam braced his feet on the back of the chair, bracketing Eric in so he was faced with Sam’s very very pressing problem. “Those are beads, Sam.”

“Y-Yeah, they are….” Sam answered, tilting his head back just a bit and spreading his feet more, the bit of string clearly visible coming out of him.

“…How many?” Eric asked, ignoring how broken he sounded as he inched his hands towards Sam’s ass. Once his chilled fingers made contact against Sam’s tan skin, the brunet let out a small moan and tensed up, trying to hold himself still.

“Five.” Sam’s choked off answer was punctuated by one of the pale blue almost-aqua colored beads slipping out, shiny with scented lube, leaving Sam gaping for a moment before closing again. “F-Four, I mean….”

“My God.” Eric swallowed hard before pressing his palms to the backs of Sam’s thighs, tugging him forward before pushing them back, putting Sam in the ideal place for him to have fun with without moving from his seat. “You are too much for me, lover.”

“Heh.” Sam let out another shaky breath, leaning on his elbows as best he could so he could watch his partner. 

The blond leaned in slowly, almost reverently, and without much warning swiped his hot tongue across Sam’s balls, shutting his eyes as he catalogued Sam’s taste, remembering it after time apart. It was the same, that same slightly salty natural taste that Eric could drown in and yet, something was different. He leaned in again, nuzzling Sam’s cock and balls before lowering his mouth and laving it languidly against his hole, relishing the broken choked off noise Sam made before pulling back and looking up at him suspiciously.

“Sam. Kiwi-flavored lube? Really?” He arched an eyebrow at the other man, only to earn a blush and a sheepish shrug.

“Welcome back?” Sam offered a bit childishly, having remembered Eric’s favorite fruit when he’d gone to buy his new toy. Eric kept looking at him steadily but moved one of his hands, toying with the string before suddenly tugging out another bead. His cock twitched inside his dress pants at the sight of Sam biting his lip down to try and stifle down his needy whimpers.

“How many now, Sam?” He asked quietly, unsure of where he wanted his eyes to be.

“Wh-what?” 

“I had asked how many, Sam,” Eric teased before slowly pushing back in the two that’d come out, Sam’s low moans teasing him. 

“Five,” Sam gasped out, trembling on his elbows as he watched Eric. The blond didn’t look up at him anymore, instead keeping his grip on Sam’s thighs to hold him steady again before leaning in and licking at his hole, the mix of kiwi flavor and _Sam_ more intoxicating than the wine he’d brought in his suitcase from abroad. “E-Eric!”

He kept going, tongue soft but firm against Sam’s sensitive skin, playing with the string before eventually tugging on it, pulling the last bead out again before Sam whimpered out that there were four left. The pattern continued, Eric thrusting his tongue inside, toying with the beads inside Sam, ignoring where Sam really wanted him to be while the brunet writhed on the table helplessly.

Welcome back, indeed.

By the time Eric had gotten all the beads out on beside them on the table, Sam looked and felt close to losing it. His fingers were grasping at the table like it was a lifeline and all Eric wanted to do was ravish him even more. He licked at his shiny lips, chasing the intimate taste of his lover before standing up and running his hands over Sam’s thighs, watching his twitch and try to restrain himself for him.

“E-Eric, please…. M’so close already,” Sam murmured, cheeks flushed as he pushed up into Eric’s hands. Eric looked down at Sam, eyes roving all over him as he memorized the sight before he nodded.

“I know, lover,” He answered quietly, smiling just a bit before leaning down to kiss Sam firmly, gently. A soft whine answered him right before Sam wrapped his arms around Eric’s neck but Eric didn’t let them stay like that for too long. Just when Sam thought that Eric would get them where they needed to be, the blond pulled away completely.

“Eric!” Sam yelled out sternly, almost in disbelief. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Nope.” Eric looked back at Sam with a grin, one that Sam knew all too well meant that he would hate and love Eric for what he was going to do next, and he headed for the small side table in the corner of the dining room, where no one but they went to for things.

Oh.

_Oh._

Eric came back with one of their preferred cock rings, eyes mischievous, and before Sam knew it, it was snug at the base of his dick, preventing him coming like he wanted to. His jaw dropped just a bit but he didn’t move as Eric started to make his way to the kitchen.

“Butter is safe, correct?” He asked, voice nonchalant even though he feel the wet stain in the front of his pants, the solid proof of just how close he was to losing it right then and there. Sam made a derisive sound before answering.

“You think I didn’t bring more lube? Check my pants, asshole.”

Eric laughed but came back, sharing another kiss with Sam before going to the jeans he’d left on the floor, finding the aforementioned kiwi lube in the back pocket and then getting back to Sam, the lube opening with a soft snick before they both watched as Eric coated three of his fingers with it.

“M’pretty sure I’m stretched enough, Eric,” Sam said, breathless as the blond pressed his fingers against his stretched hole. 

Eric grinned in response, nodding but pushing in all the same, spreading his fingers and twisting carefully. Sam flinched and struggled not to move too much on the table but Eric curled his fingers knowingly, had his long fingers against Sam’s prostate, had Sam dripping precome as he massaged it and Sam keened hungrily for more. Eric wouldn’t give it. Instead, Eric continued to play with him, milking the present Sam had provided him for all it was worth, lapping at Sam’s tip to clean up the dribbles of liquid that formed. It was torturous in the best way.

“If you don’t fuck me, I’m gonna kill you,” Sam groaned out, pushing down on Eric’s fingers with a pout. The blond laughed, grabbing the beads from beside them and then pushing them back into Sam carefully, always gentle even if they were in the middle of something heated. Once all of them were back inside Sam and the Winchester was muttering curses under his breath, Eric finally undid his pants, lowering the zipper and pulling himself out before he grabbed the lube once more and coated himself in it, ignoring how a couple of drops landed on the floor in favor of grabbing Sam’s hip and prompting him to turn unto his stomach. “You’re kidding.”

“Nej,” Eric murmured softly, smirking as Sam shivered at the Swedish before complying, even shimmying off the table a bit to get his feet on the floor before bracing himself. Eric toyed with the string again, earning himself a growl from Sam, and then pressed himself carefully against Sam’s hole, teasing before pushing in slowly, watching almost mesmerized as Sam seemed to swallow him easily. Once completely inside, they both stilled, trying to calm their breathing, the pressure and arousal almost too much.

“Move,” Sam whispered, tilting his head back just enough to catch Eric’s eye, face red from the strain. It took Eric a moment but he nodded, long fingers digging into Sam’s hips to keep him steady as he dragged himself back, the beads increasing the pleasure for both of them in Eric’s slow pace. The blond watched where they were connected, the teeth of his zipper biting into Sam’s firm skin when they were pressed close; always shocked by how amazingly he seemed to fit in Sam, how the tight heat snug around him always felt the epitome of perfect. Sam whimpered and keened from the slow drag, bringing one hand back to grab haphazardly at Eric’s hip, snagging in his belt loop, encouraging, begging, and he picked up his pace, hard firm thrusts aimed at where Sam needed it, torturing Sam to the point where he was sure that he could come even with the ring around him. “E-Eric, please, please….”

“I have you, Sam,” Eric muttered, hunching over to latch his mouth on Sam’s neck, sucking the sweaty skin as he released the clasp on the cock ring. He stopped moving as he pulled it off to try to make Sam last but after a few more strong thrusts Sam was coming with a hoarse shout, spilling so so much all over the floor, enough to splatter on to Eric’s socked feet. He clamped around Eric, tightness suddenly like a vice and with the beads inside pressing against him Eric hardly lasted a minute more before spilling inside him, muffling his moan by biting down on Sam’s shoulder, his hands leaving bruises on Sam’s hips. They stayed like that for a few moments, getting their breathing back as they kissed languidly, tasting each other, shuddering with the remnants of their orgasms.

“Good present?” Sam asked, voice rough as he grinned up at Eric, hands slipping into the blond’s hair gently. The Swede hummed, leaning up into his palm before kissing it and then pressing his lips against Sam’s forehead.

“Amazing present, Sam,” He answered before standing up a bit, rubbing up and down Sam’s thighs as he pulled out carefully. Sam whimpered quietly, the stretch still a bit painful as it always is enjoyable, and he glanced back at Eric, frowning as the older man seemed to be thinking about something as he looked at his puffy hole. 

“…What?”

“Stay like this for a moment. You are going to make a mess if you move,” Eric answered, mind seemingly made up as he went to the small table again.

“Oh….Eric, no…..” Sam tried though to no avail, watching as Eric took out a small plug and brought it back. “No….”

“It is either this or you straighten up and spill everywhere, Sam. Moreso than you already have, I mean,” Eric reasoned, lips quirked up as he teased Sam’s hole with the tapered end, catching the small dribbles as they dripped out, making sure most of it didn’t get on the floor.

“Oh God. My brother is going to kill you.”

“As if your brother will realize what we were just doing now, Sam,” Eric challenged, his free hand playing with the string. “The question is whether I leave those lovely beads inside you or not….”

“Oh God, Eric….”

“Take them out, then.” He slowly tugged the first one out, lapping up his come as it came out with it, but Sam suddenly jerked under him and almost kicked his leg from under him.

“K-Keep them in! Crazy Viking,” He squeaked out, feeling himself try to harden against fruitlessly. Eric arched an eyebrow but put the bead back nonetheless before slipping the plug in, watching as Sam kept it snug.

“How you are still so tight, I will never understand,” Eric murmured, earning a snort from Sam as he gingerly straightened up. 

“I don’t know if that’s a compliment or not. Clean this up while I get dressed?” Sam asked, earning a nod and a kiss from Eric before getting patted on the ass.

“Don’t take it out,” Eric murmured into his ear, making Sam shudder again before he pulled away towards the stairs.

“I hate you!” Sam yelled down as he made his way up, unsure of what to expect after dinner. Dean was sure to notice his walking funny, that was for sure.


End file.
